sueños de angel
by chio77jvqr
Summary: como soñar con el amor se puede combertir en un tormento


Los personajes de glee no pertenecen

Capitulo1 "el laberinto de tus ojos"

De pronto estaba caminando y me sentía observada no sabia muy bien quien o que me seguía sentía una extraña sensación que se apoderaba de mi como nuca antes de pronto frente a mi vi unos ojos rojos que mediasen que iba a morir comencé a correr sentía que venia tras de mi que en cualquier momento que volteara iba parecer para desgarrarme la vida, me caí creí que mi vida había terminado pero de pronto una figura apareció en su caballo iba todo cubierto no podía moverme estaban luchando no sabia por que pero cuando intente moverme unos ojos color marrón aparecieron frente a mi perdí todo conocimiento.

Nueve años después

Como es posible que aun no pueda olvidar esos hermosos ojos que me salvaron aquel día es que no puedo recordar mas es que cuando desperté de estaba en las puertas del palacio no pude ver su cara pero esos ojos me perseguirán asta el final de mi vida. Ahora tengo que seguir me casare con el príncipe Noe y tendré que olvidar .como quisiera tan siquiera haber conocido su rostro.

Santana: princesa Quinn me esta prestando atención le he dicho que su madre la busca-otra vez a mi realidad

Q:si solo que-no pudo terminar ya que santana que la conocía desde pequeña la interrumpió

S:debes de dejar de soñar sabes que nuca vas a volver a encontrar a tu caballero de brillante armadura eso paso ase años por que no lo olvidas recuerda tienes que casarte con el príncipe noah

Q: pero no puedo olvidarlo aunque solo lo vi una vez es como si viviera en mi mente

S:debes de dejar de soñar sabes que mañana iras al reino de al lado para conocer a la familia del príncipe debes de dejar ese sueño por la paz

Q:no se si pueda pero lo intentare y ¿para que me buscabas?

S:te buscaba por que tu madre quiere ver los últimos detalles recuerda que tu matrimonio también es por la paz del reino- Quinn lo sabia que los reyes como no querían mas derrame de sangre habían acordado que el hijo mayor del rey Hiram y reina shelby se casara con ella nuca habia conocido a los reyes o a sus hijos pero se decían que los dos eran muy atractivos la princesa Rachel como el príncipe noe

Q:como quisiera poder elegir mi destino-su padre nuca fue uno de los mas cariñosos pero tan siquiera creía que al menos no la utilizaría como pacto de paz

S:sabes que esto tendría que pasar Quinn como pensaste que podrías elegir tu propio comino si sabes como es el rey solo piensa que el príncipe que al menos es guapo

Q:sabes que con eso no me aras sentir mejor

S:lo se pero tienes que ser fuerte mi pequeña niña

Q:somos de la misma edad

S:si pero todavía te comportas como una mocosa caprichuda sabes que estarás bien-o al menos eso esperaba quisiera poder parar esto y que su vida fura como ella quería sin preocuparse por los que otros querían pero era su deber después de todo era una princesa-date prisa que sabes que a tu madre no le gusta esperar

Q:tienes razón vamos

Cuando estaban de camino a la sala real la princesa no pudo dejar de pensar que ella era una egoísta por querer vivir su vida sin tener que preocuparse por los demás pero de nuevo quien se preocupaba por lo que ella sentía mientras iba sumergida en sus pensamientos no escucho ni una sola palabra de lo que decía santana que le iba explicando a detalle su encuentro con su madre que si hubiera prestado un poco de atención habría sabido que el príncipe la esperaba

Judy: hija asta que por fin llegas

Q:es que-su madre no la dejo terminar

J:si lo se tu y tus retrasos-quinn no habia visto a la persona junto a la ventana asta que hablo

N:disculpen por interrumpir pero es un placer conocerla-dijo el príncipe no era que no le dijeran que su futuro esposo era atractivo pero le sorprendió la cálida mirada que le estaba dedicando

Pov. Príncipe

Es la mujer mas increíble que mis ojos han visto y ella va hacer mi esposa .si pudiera describir el amor a primera vista seria lo que siento ahora

Q:perdón por no haber notado su presencia-se ve tan lida sonrojada

N:no tiene por que disculparse- pensaba que ese seria su final

Fin del pov

Así pasaron en día conociéndose por fin Quinn pensaba que su marino tal vez no seria tan malo como creía que tal vez su vida seria como tenia que ser ya muy llegada la noche lo que seria su ultima noche en su hogar porque mañana tendría que partir para conocer a la familia de su futuro marido cuando alguien interrumpió.

J:se que esto no te ase feliz Quinn pero.

Q:lo se es solo que no los quiero decepcionar voy hacer lo mejor de mi parte –quinn sabia que era lo mejor y no podía hacer nada para cambiar su destino como quisiera encontrar esos hermosos ojos marrones y que la volviera a salvar de su destino

Llego la mañana y era hora de irse todo iba como tenia que ser. Quinn observando su balcón como mentían su equipaje en el carruaje no se dio cuenta cuando santana entro

S:otra vez pensando en lo imposible

Q:no solo que es mejor dejar de cree que en cualquier momento alguien va entrar y sacarme de aquí pero sabes el príncipe es muy amable y guapo creo que me podre enamorar de el en muy poco tiempo

S:es mejor así Quinn-después de lo que dijo las dos se fuero para subir al carruajé quinn seguía pensando que seria lo mejor sin contar que su destino cambiaria justo en aquel palacio que tanto le costaba pensar que seria un comienzo y no un final trágico pero eso no lo podía saber.

Cuatro horas después

Después de lo que seria el viaje mas agotador que había tenido comenzaron a ver como se levantaba el palacio era grande e imponente mas de lo que se podía imaginar sus jardines eran inmensos y Quinn no dejada de pensar que era un laberinto que le gustaría explorar a detalle cuando llegaron las puertas se abrieron rebelando una fuente con ángeles a su alrededor y en las orillas rosa blancas, rojas y amarillas resaltaba era un lugar hermoso lo primero que pensó fue "esta será mi jaula dorada".

N:y bien que te parece-el estaba preocupado de cómo su futura esposa vería el lugar que seria su hogar

Q:es increíble –no estaba mintiendo le parecía grandioso el lugar pero no podía negar que lo veía como una jaula

N:grandioso-dijo el pensado que no le costaría adaptarse-bueno tengo que hacer unos compromisos con mi padre te acomodo y me marcho espero que no te moleste

Q:claro que no- Quinn se sentía aliviada que podría estar un rato sola para poder descansar y pensar en lo que seria de aquí en adelante

N:mi madre y mi hermana llegan asta en la tarde podrás conocerlas en la cena como a mi padre si te parece-decía no tratando de incomodarla

Q:me parece bien-quinn no sabia que pensar pero no podía evitar confrontar lo que seria su familia política-entonces nos veremos en la cena.

Después de eso el príncipe acomodo a Quinn en una habitación que se noto que se habían esmerado en arreglar al entrar era un color crema claro ,en el centro una cama con un velo blanco que cubría la cama dándole un toque que Quinn no supo expresar en un lado un tocador con muchas fragancias pinturas y todo para un buen arreglo en la ventana un pequeño sillón con las cortinas blancas cuando miro por ella el paisaje la dejo sin habla por un rato asta que entro santana.

S:entas bien

Q:si-quinn no te podía mentir a santana así que supo que no le estaba diciendo todo volvió a preguntar

S:estas segura que estas bien no te ves muy convencida

Q:si solo que no había pensado asta ahora que mi vida iba a cambiar tanto-santana se acerco y comenzó a abrazarla y diciéndole despacio que todo iba a estar bien.

Quinn descanso asta que le avisaron que la cena iba estar dentro de poco comenzó arreglarse cuando ya era ora de bajar estaba tan nerviosa no sabia como la iban a tratar pero estaba segura que podría manejarlo cuando iba bajando vio al príncipe que la esperaba caminaron asta llegar al comedor estando allí Quinn pudo ver a una personas y cuando llegaron el príncipe noah comenzó con las presentaciones

N:familia miren ella es Quinn-todos la saludaron y le ofrecieron una sonrisa-mira es mi padre el rey Hiram

Q:un placer su alteza

N:y ella es mi madre-la mujer era muy hermosa

Q:un gusto su majestad

N:y no por menos mi hermana rechel-cuando la hermana del príncipe voltio un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo no supe como pero su mirada me causaba una extraña sensación en mi estomago. La princesa rachel era increíblemente hermosa pero había algo en la forma que me miraba que me era tan familiar me quede en silencio por un tiempo no sabiendo como reaccionar asta que

H:bueno es hora de comer que después de las presentaciones

No sabia por que en ese momento sentí que era el inicio de algo que no sabia como pero me cambiaria mi vida. sobretodo porque los ojos de la princesa me lo mostraban ese laberinto color marrón que cualquiera quisiera perderse y nuca volver a salir


End file.
